Stupid and Beautiful
by Tyrant Luen
Summary: While his world only related to you and your world only full of him. Good looking Luhan. He turn my world into nothing without him. Simple, HunHan, Love, Fluff, Klise.


_While his world only related to you and your world only full of him. Good looking Luhan. He turn my world into nothing without him. Simple, HunHan, Love, Fluff, Klise._

Authors Note: Cerita ini bukan punya saya, ini sebuah manga yaoi oneshoot yang saya baca dan saking manisnya saya bikin dalam fanfik HunHan dalam 3 hari. Bukan remake, cuma semacam membuat versi fanfiknya –dengan perbaikan sana sini. Ini merupakan chapter 4 manga yaoi Jepang berjudul The World Revolves Around You milik mangaka Ogawa Chise. Judul chapter Stupid and Beautiful.

Disclaimers: All char belong to them self and their God; Sekai wa Kimi de Mawatteru belong to Ogawa Chise.

Cover image, halaman terakhir manga.

* * *

 **The World Revolves Around You:**

 **Stupid and Beautiful**

* * *

Tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Luhan-ssi… Morning… "

"Pagi Luhan… "

"Sepatu itu membuatmu outstanding Oppa."

"Luhann… Kau harus ikut _party_ kami malam ini."

"Luhan…

"Luhan…

"Luhan…

Tak ada yang istimewa, sungguh. Luhan bukan bintang sekolah yang di puja-puja. Ia bukan tokoh sempurna yang cerah cemerlang. Ia hanya remaja ababil, berkepribadian buruk, angkuh, super malas dan bahkan bodoh. Ia juga tidak kaya raya. Satu-satunya kelebihannya adalah wajahnya yang rupawan. Tapi meski _appearanc_ e baik _personality_ buruk juga tidak akan membuatmu di sapa sepanjang koridor.

Ia di sapa karena…

"Luhan… Kau bilang ingin pinjam tugas matematikaku kan?" Sehun menyodorkan bukunya tepat setelah Luhan duduk di bangkunya.

Karena Luhan berteman dekat dengan Sehun.

Cowok ini… Namanya Sehun dan ia adalah tokoh sempurnanya. Ia baik, tampan, kaya dan cerdas. Menurut Luhan kekurangann cowok ini hanya pribadinya yang sedikit pendiam tapi mereka bilang itu keren. Semua orang ingin berteman dekat dengan Sehun tapi Sehun terus menerus ada bersama Luhan.

"Sehunnnn… Horeeyyyyy… " Luhan mengangkat tinggi buku itu. Wajah senangnya adalah senyuman lebar di wajah cantik dengan tingkah sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Ia imut, sangat.

"Kau memanfaatkan Sehun lagi, Luhan… Setidaknya traktir dia sebagai bentuk terima kasihmu," kata Kai yang duduk di bangku depan Luhan. Menyangga dagu dan menatap Luhan bosan. Kai adalah teman Luhan sejak sekolah menengah, mereka tidak hang out bersama tapi cukup dekat. Kai mengenal Luhan lebih dari semua orang di sekolah itu.

" _It's okay_ , aku sudah terbiasa." Sehun membalas Kai santai. Sebelum mendapat ciuman singkat dari Luhan.

" _Thanks_." Luhan ceria dan kembali ke kursinya.

Sehun menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepenuhnya menghadap Luhan yang sedang mulai menyalin pr. "Hentikan itu, yang lain bisa salah paham."

Luhan menoleh dengan senyum miring. "Bukan masalahkan? Berciuman dengan seorang rupawan sepertiku."

"Kemarin dia bilang tampan." gumam Kai. "Aku kasian padamu Sehun, berteman dengan _idiot_ ini."

Luhan tertawa singkat, tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau mempermasalahkan tingkah lakunya ini, maka tidak akan ada akhir nanti," jawab Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

"Satu-satunya hal buruk tentang Sehun adalah karena Sehun berteman dekat denganmu."

Luhan menoleh cepat pada Kai yang jongkok di sampingnya. Mereka sedang pelajaran olahraga dan bermain sepak bola di lapangan terbuka. Luhan menjadi pemain belakang tapi yang ia lakukan adalah hadir di lapangan karena ia tak ingin berkeringat dan hanya mau berlari di lapangan tertutup, futsal spesifiknya. Kai adalah kiper dan mereka berdua bisa santai karena bola terus di sisi lapangan lawan mereka.

"Bukannya berteman dengan orang rupawan sepertiku membuat iri ya?" balasnya acuh.

Kai kembali melihat lapangan, bosan, malas dan lelah. "Yeah, satu-satunya hal baik dari dirimu hanya penampilanmu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Tampan sekali. "Terus-menerus menggangguku, kenapa denganmu? Ingin hadiah ciuman dariku?"

Kai langsung terlonjak ketika Luhan menyerangnya, mencoba memberi ciuman. " _Stop! Please someone save me!_ Lu –akh… Tidak!"

Mereka berhenti ketika Guru olaharaga meneriaki mereka untuk behenti bercanda.

Luhan mendesah, kesal. "Aku tidak ingin kotor."

"Sehun _pass_!"

Luhan melirik ke ujung lapangan, banyak orang berebut bola di sana. Sehun sebagai pusat. Ia bisa bermain baik, cukup baik hingga Luhan tetap bisa berdiri jongkok santai dan bahkan ngobrol dengan kiper tim karena bola tidak pernah sampai di sisi mereka.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan ingin tetap bersih dan wangi, maka ketika bola ke sisi mereka bersama segerombol orang yang mengejarnya, ia menyingkir dan menghindar bukan menghalangi atau mencoba mempertahankan apalagi merebut bola.

Tapi…

"Akh! HEY!" Luhan terjatuh ketika seseorang menabarak punggungnya. Tubuhnya kurus jadi wajar kalau terdorong jatuh.

"Eh, errr – _Sorry_?" cowok berambut hitam tersenyum kaku dan mengangkat tangan antara hendak menolong dan ingin lari.

Luhan sudah seperti iblis ketika mendapati kaosnya kotor. " _You –BASTARD_! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Luhan berakhir dengan mengendap meninggalkan lapangan tapi sayangnya Guru melihatnya.

"Hey, mau ke mana?!" teriakan bersama peluit.

"UKS." Luhan langsung lari, tak butuh penolakan dari gurunya. Ia tak bisa memakai baju kotor, baju kotor tak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Karena hanya penampilannya yang bagus maka ia harus tetap bagus di sana.

UKS kosong bukan hal luar biasa. Luhan melepas kaosnya ketika pintu UKS berayun terbuka. Sehun berdiri di sana.

"Sehun?" Luhan bertanya, kaos terlepas dari lengannya. Ia tanpa atasan, tubuh kurus dan putih.

Sehun mendekat. "Guru menyuruhku memeriksa apakah kau benar-benar sakit."

"Aku tidak bilang aku sakit." ketus Luhan.

Sehun tidak membalas, hanya melihat kaos di tangan Luhan.

" _See_ … kaosku kotor dan bahkan sampai rusak begini, bagaimana jika tubuhku terluka tadi?" Luhan menunjuk noda di kaosnya.

" _Well, then let me see_."

Tangan kurus itu terangkat oleh tangan pucat Sehun. Sehun menahan sebelah tangan Luhan di atas kepalanya. Meneliti tubuh Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lepaskan." Luhan terpaku, wajahnya panas dengan tatapan Sehun di tubuhnya meski ia bahkan terpaku menatap lantai.

"Aku memeriksamu," jawab Sehun.

Luhan diam, jantungnya 10 kali lebih cepat dari detik jam di dinding. Ini menyakitkan. Dari ujung jari di atas kepala hingga perut di garis celana.

"Sepertinya tidak terluka, bahkan hingga di sudut paling dalam, tidak terluka…"

Luhan tidak melihatnya tetapi ia yakin Sehun sedang menatap wajahnya. Wajah yang dibanggakannya tenggelam dalam bayangan dan hanya di tatap lantai. Sehun tidak mungkin melihatnya karena ia sangat tinggi. Luhan sangat –sangat mensyukurinya. Terlebih ketika…

"Bercanda…" tangannya bebas. "Pakai ini, kau tidak punya baju olahraga lain kan?"

Jaket olahraga Sehun ia pegang dengan dua tangan kaku. Kenapa… tangannya kaku?

"Jangan bolos oke?" Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu UKS.

Luhan memakainya dengan kesal. Kembali ke lapangan ia berjongkok di tepi lapangan, terlindung bayangan pohon entah apa. Memeluk lutut, jari-jarinya menyembul dari lengan jaket yang menenggelamkannya.

"Jaket kebesaran. _He surely making fun of me_.." gumamnya kesal. Sehun di tengah lapangan, bermain bola.

Luhan menatap tangannya –yang tenggelam. "Kenapa aku _nervous_ …" bisiknya sebelum menaruh kepala dan mencoba tidur.

Pelajaran olahraga berakhir tetapi Luhan malah kini berada di gudang peralatan olahraga sekolah. "Kenapa harus aku yang membereskan ini…" keluhnya.

"Karena kau mencoba bolos tadi." Sehun memasukkan bola di tangannya ke keranjang penuh bola.

Luhan bersandar di pintu, hanya menatap Sehun tanpa membantu. Sehun di sini karenanya, menyusulnya ke UKS tanpa ijin. Ia berbohong sebelumnya.

Luhan ragu-ragu. "Maaf, tentang ini dan lainnya, kau jadi terlibat dengan semua masalahku meski kau tak andil sekalipun."

"Aku tidak keberatan… Kau begitu rupawan sampai aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu."

Luhan membuang muka meski Sehun bahkan tidak melihatnya.

Seorang gadis bertanya pada Kai di ujung lapangan, Luhan tak mengenalnya tapi begitu melihat Kai menunjuk gudang –tempatnya berada, ia mengerti. Gadis itu akan menyatakan cinta pada Sehun. Ia pernah melihatnya bersama Sehun di perpustakaan sekolah.

Luhan masih diam, Kai dan gadis itu berjalan menyeberangi lapangan yang panas. Rambut panjang coklat tua, cukup cantik tapi tak ada yang istimewa darinya. Luhan tak menyukainya, ia terganggu mendapati pipi kemerahan gadis itu –entah karena panas atau apa. Luhan tak peduli, ia hanya terganggu.

"Sehun…"

Luhan mendekat dan duduk di meja kosong di depan Sehun.

"Hm?" Sehun masih diam, bahkan ketika Luhan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat. Tangannya bertumpu meja ketika Luhan menciumnya lagi hari itu. Ciuman itu bukan sentuhan atau kecupan seperti biasa. Luhan memagut perlahan, dan tak lama Sehun balas memagutnya.

Luhan tersenyum puas, Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa ini berarti kau suka aku menciummu?" tanya Luhan dengan kaki terangkat, melingkari tubuh Sehun dan memulai ciuman lain. Mereka berciuman, saling memagut dan melumat hingga suara langkah kaki menjauh dan suara Kai terdengar.

"Hey?! Tidak, ini hanya candaan Luhan seperti biasa…" seru Kai setengah lelah.

"Kau mendengar seseorang datang Sehun?" tanya Luhan polos ketika Sehun melihat Kai dan gadis itu dari pintu gudang yang terbuka.

Sehun mendesah. "Kembalilah dengan Kai." Mendorong pelan dahi Luhan dengan telunjuk. Sehun kemudian mengejar gadis itu.

Luhan berdecak pelan dan mengunci pintu gudang.

"Kau keterlaluan, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Kai berdiri di samping pintu, bertanya serius.

Luhan tak menjawab.

Kai meliriknya bosan. "Sampai kau menyabotase perasaan orang lain. Kau serius suka dia?"

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu. "Lalu kenapa kalau itu benar."

Sehun terus di sisinya. Lalu kenapa kalau mungkin ia menyukainya… Sehun juga tak menolak ciumannya, mereka dekat dan Sehun selalu membantunya. Ada sangat banyak alasan untuknya menyukai Sehun.

"Apa? –Benar?." Kai mensejajarkan langkah mereka. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau berhenti menyabotase keadaan, ia bisa mulai membencimu." Kai memberi saran.

Sehun membencinya, Luhan juga selalu memikirkan kapan waktu itu tiba. Ketika Sehun menjauh dan tak ada di sisinya. Apa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi Luhan bukan orang yang ingin dikasihani. Ia bisa berdiri hingga sekarang. Ia akan berdiri tanpa Sehun di sisinya.

"Jika begitu, maka biarkan saja…" Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Sehun begitu baik, mungkin ia hanya akan berakhir sebagai cowok yang terbiasa Luhan cium. Bahkan dari awal ia sudah begitu. Luhan tau fakta itu jadi ia akan baik-baik saja untuk apapun yang akan mungkin terjadi.

Sudah lama, hari itu upacara penyambutan. Luhan di tahun pertama berdiri di bawah pohon sakura di tepi barisan. Ia tak memakai dasi, _tuxedo_ pas di tubuhnya dengan bunga cantik di saku setelannya. Ia rupawan bahkan tanpa dasi, seperti seharusnya.

"Kau– hey? –cantik." Luhan melirik, cowok tinggi tersenyum padanya. "Sebaiknya kau pakai dasimu sebelum pengawas melihatmu."

Itu Sehun tahun pertama, ia tampan persis seperti Sehun yang sekarang.

Luhan mendecih. "Berisik."

"Rapikan barisan kalian!" teriak pengawas dari barisan belakang.

Luhan tak khawatir karena ia memang begitu, melanggar aturan adalah bagian dari dirinya. Tetapi Sehun mendekat dan menghalanginya dari pengawas yang lewat. Tangan lebar Sehun di bahu kurus Luhan. Mencegahnya bergeser.

"Lihatkan…" Sehun mengedikkan kepala ke arah pengawas.

Luhan mendesah. "Dasiku terlalu erat maka aku melepasnya, tapi karena aku bodoh aku lupa bagaimana mengikatnya lagi." Luhan menjawab kesal, ia selalu tak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia cukup acuh hingga tak pernah merasa terintimidasi apalagi malu. Tetapi sekarang ia malu hanya karena tidak bisa mengikat dasi di bawah kungkungan cowok tinggi pucat.

"Aku akan mengikatnya untukmu kalau begitu."

Luhan tersentak kecil ketika Sehun menunduk dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Cowok tinggi itu tersenyum pada Luhan. Dasi Luhan sudah di tangan pucat cowok itu entah sejak kapan.

"Jangan, ini bukan masalah," jawab Luhan ketika Sehun mencoba melingkarkan dasi di leher Luhan.

"Hm? Tidak perlu malu."

"Terserah," ia menjawab kesal dengan pelan.

Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, begitu mudah mengalah. Ia hanya diam, dahi berkerut menatap pohon sakura di samping mereka, dan sepasang tangan pucat bergerak di bawah dagunya. Ia terganggu. Ia bukan orang yang membiarkan orang lain merendahkan hidungnya. Mengikat dasi mungkin bukan merendahkan tetapi Luhan menganggapnya sebagai hal yang merendahkan.

Alasannya mengalah, mungkin karena Sehun tak bisa ditolak. Mungkin hanya itu. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu baik ketika bicara bahkan dengan wajah minim ekspresi dan terlebih, ia terus tersenyum. Luhan tidak dan tak mau mengerti.

"Awalnya, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan ini." Sehun bicara lagi. Masih sibuk mengikat dasi Luhan.

Luhan melirik sekilas. _Aku tak bertanya_. Ia hanya merasa sangat jahat jika menjawab demikian maka, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kau tak perlu baik padaku."

"Bukan begitu…" jawab Sehun. Luhan tak mengerti. Sehun tak seharusnya baik padanya, karena bahkan mereka tak berteman dan orang-orang sudah membicarakan kepribadiannya yang buruk. Ia tak ingin seseorang pergi setelah baik padanya. Ia tak membutuhkan orang seperti itu.

"Aku hanya memiliki wajah rupawan, tidak ada yang lain. Jangan tertipu oleh wajahku." Luhan berbisik, ia tak ingin dirinya sendiri menjadi salah paham. Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang berbeda dari yang terlihat." Jadi Sehun tahu, tidak ada alasan untuk berbuat baik pada orang seperti Luhan. Apa alasan klise yang cowok pucat itu punya.

"Ini jelas lebih baik." Tarikan halus dan dasi itu kembali rapi. Luhan menunduk untuk melihat dasinya tapi yang ia ingat hingga sekarang adalah sedikitnya jarak mereka saat itu. Rambut mereka bersentuhan ketika menatap dasi itu bersama.

Luhan tak pernah mengerti mengapa Sehun menjawab atau berbuat demikian, bahkan hingga sekarang. Bukankah ini berarti Sehun bodoh… Setelah nyaris 3 tahun, Sehun masih bodoh.

"Kalian melihat Sehun?" Luhan bertanya pada teman sekelasnya, ia tetap rupawan dengan wajah dingin sekalipun. Ia kesal karena Sehun pergi tanpa menunggunya kembali dari toilet. Sehun harus ada di sampingnya, Luhan sudah terbiasa dan itu adalah kesalahan Sehun sendiri. Ia tak peduli apa alasan Sehun berteman dekat dengannya.

"Eh? Sehun, -ia pergi dengan Yun Hae dari kelas 2."

Luhan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Ini terjadi lagi.

" _I love you_ ," kata Yun Hae pelan, pipinya bersemu dan angin menerbangkan rambut hitamnya.

Luhan tepat di belakang Sehun dapat melihat dan mendengarnya dnegan jelas. Jantungnya seperti kehujanan. Mungkin karena Luhan baru saja berlari, nafasnya berhenti sebentar dan kembali teratur.

Gadis seperti Yun Hae terus saja datang pada Sehun. Mereka mengganggu dan semakin lama membuat Luhan marah. Ia ingin jadi satu-satunya di mata Sehun, hanya ia dan wajahnya yang rupawan yang seharusnya dilihat Sehun.

Luhan selalu merasa jelek ketika ini terjadi. Tak ada yang lebih rupawan darinya. Sehun hanya perlu terus melihatnya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan, memeluk bahu Sehun dari samping. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan senyum tipis. Ia ingin menyingkirkannya.

"Luhan?"

"Kau mendapat pernyataan cinta lagi? Ini pasti sulit untukmu kan?" Luhan menatap rendah, gadis itu semakin tidak nyaman.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, ia hanya terlalu baik untuk menolak seorang gadis dari waktu ke waktu.

"Hmm…" Luhan mendekat, menatap gadis itu menyeluruh. "Dia tidak terlihat istimewa."

Yun Hae tersentak kecil. Rona itu menghilang dari wajahnya, ia seperti akan menangis.

"Luhan!" Sehun menegurnya pelan.

Luhan mengabaikan, ini terasa lebih baik, hujan di jantungnya perlahan menghilang. Perasaan itu memudar. "Tapi kau berani melakukan ini… Kau hanya membuatku terlihat semakin lebih baik di mata Sehun dengan wajahmu itu."

Tamparan cepat. Panas dan perih. Luhan memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Cukup Luhan." Luhan melihat tangan pucat itu menjauh.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain." Sehun membawa gadis itu pergi.

Luhan terpaku, tamparan seharusnya tidak semenyakitkan ini. Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya setelah menamparnya. Ini terjadi. Hujan es di jantungnya, dingin dan sakit.

Hari ini tiba. Meski Sehun terus di sampingnya. Selalu ada untuknya tetapi Sehun juga tak bisa mengubah kepribadiannya. Sehun tak mengerti.

Luhan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Cowok kelas dua yang mencuci tangan di wastafel tersentak. Luhan menatap datar. "Keluar."

Cowok itu pergi tanpa mengeringkan tangannya.

" _That BASTARD!"_ Luhan memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Pipinya merah dan sedikit membengkak.

"Ini mulai membengkak, wajahku yang berharga. Sial! Aku tidak mungkin keluar seperti ini. Hah… aku akan disini sampai bengkaknya hilang." Luhan menunduk, nafasnya berat. Apa ini badai di dadanya…

Tak ada yang ia miliki selain wajahnya yang rupawan. Keluarganya berantakan, sekolahnya tak teratur, ia juga tak punya teman. Ia lupa kapan terakhir ia bicara pada orang tuanya. Ayahnya terus mabuk dan menghancurkan pekerjaannya sendiri, ibu dan kakaknya lari dari rumah.

Sejak mulai dewasa Luhan lebih dari sadar kalau ketidakharmonisan keluarganya adalah karena dirinya. Ia bukan anak ibunya, ia terlalu rupawan untuk anak mereka. Ayahnya tak pernah membahas itu tapi ia tahu.

Setelah ibu kakaknya lari dari rumah, ayahnya menyuruhnya sekolah di luar kota tapi ia memilih sekolah di luar negeri. Ia tak ingin melihat mereka. Belakangan ia mendengar dari temannya di China kalau keluarganya kembali harmonis sekarang.

Orang tuanya tak pernah menghubunginya, tapi mereka terus mengiriminya uang. Luhan tak mempermasalahkan, ia dan mereka mendapat yang diinginkan dengan begini. Luhan tak butuh mereka. Ia telah menjalaninya nyaris 3 tahun.

Hanya penasaran, ia pernah berhenti menarik uang selama 3 bulan tapi tetap saja orang tuanya tak menghubunginya. Mungkin bahkan mereka tak peduli jika ia mati. Ia merasa rendah karena pernah melakukan itu.

Ia juga tak punya mimpi. Ia hidup untuk hari ini dan terus begitu. Sehun adalah pengikatnya dengan dunia ini. Membenci dan mengintimidasi orang lain adalah cara menemukan kesenangan. Kepribadiannya adalah caranya bertahan. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Hujan di dadanya semakin deras dan deras. Semakin sakit.

Ia berjalan ke jendela di samping wastafel. Lantai tiga dan anginnya nyaman. Ia ingin mati, tak ada yang mengikatnya lagi. Tidak Sehun, tidak keluarga, tidak sekolah, tidak dunia. Kenikmatan dunia bukan hal yang menggodanya.

Sehun sudah membencinya dan ternyata ia tak mampu berdiri. Ia tak ingin merendah, akan lebih baik kalau ia mati. Luhan memanjat jendela. Rasanya seperti akan terbang. Langit begitu biru.

"Aku seharusnya menciumnya lebih sering." bisiknya. Ini lebih melegakan ketika ia mencoba melepaskan dunia. Angin membelainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," itu Sehun. Luhan menoleh dengan wajah bosan. Kedua kaki sudah bertumpu di bibir jendela, berjongkok tanpa pegangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan bertanya kesal. Ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. Sehun harus mengingatnya sebagai Luhan yang rupawan.

"Toilet adalah tempat untuk buang air, jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sana Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sehun tampan dan tenang seperti biasa. Langkahnya perlahan. Apa ia pikir Luhan tidak tahu apa yang diam-diam ia lakukan. Mencuri jarak selagi bicara.

Ia tak ingin diselamatkan, tidak setelah ia siap melompat. Ia tidak menyedihkan ataupun hancur. Ia tidak butuh Sehun lagi.

"Aku ingin mati selagi aku masih rupawan." Luhan berkata dengan senyuman. Tapi melihat Sehun sebelum mati tidak buruk juga.

"Apa kau marah karena aku menamparmu tadi?"

"Diam dan jangan mendekat." Luhan berbisik, menatap permukaan 3 lantai di bawah sana. Ia tak berpegangan dan bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai begitu hanya karena aku marah padamu kan?"

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan santai. Itu bukan hanya bagi Luhan. Hujan di dadanya begitu menyakitkan untuk disebut hanya. Hidupnya belasan tahun bukan hanya. Sehun bukan hanya karena. Tetapi Sehun tak akan menegrti.

"Ini bukan hanya karena…" mata melebar kaku. "Kalau kau membenciku, aku tidak bisa bertahan." Luhan mengatakannya dengan datar. Tetes air matanya jatuh hingga puluhan meter di bawah sana.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah untuk menjadi kusukai. Lakukan semuanya dan buat aku jatuh dengan wajahmu yang rupawan itu."

Luhan tak bisa berpikir.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku bodoh dan buruk. Aku tidak bisa membuat orang menyukaiku. Maka aku akan mati sebelum aku jadi jelek." Ia hanya tersenyum dengan keyakinan itu.

"Aku ingin tetap rupawan di ingatan terakhir Sehun."

Sehun memeluk bahunya dengan sebelah tangan, menaruh dagu di bahu kurus lainnya. Luhan tersentak pelan tapi Sehun membuatnya tak jatuh. Cowok kurus menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Berbaliklah,"

"Tidak, aku membuat wajah jelek sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihatku." Luhan membuang wajahnya dari Sehun yang menaruh dagu di bahu kirinya.

"Berbalik saja." Sehun memaksanya berbalik tapi Luhan memegang tepian jendela.

"Tidakkk!"

"Baiklah, berikan aku ciuman selamat tinggal. Aku ingin memiliki memori terakhir yang indah tentangmu."

Beberapa waktu dan Luhan bergerak, sebelah tangannya menutupi mata Sehun sebelum berbalik. Sehun memeluknya dan ia mencium Sehun lagi. Sepasang lengan pucat yang memeluknya menguat dan Luhan terangkat.

"Akhhh!" teriak Luhan ketika Sehun menggendongnya menjauh. Sehun tertawa.

"Rencana berhasil. Ayo pergi dari sini."

Luhan berusaha turun tapi Sehun malah membenarkan gendongannya.

"Kalau kau turun sekarang, aku akan melihat wajahmu." Sehun masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dengan Luhan memeluknya erat dalam gendongannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Sehun melihatnya menangis.

"Sialan kau," bisik Luhan ketika Sehun duduk di toilet yang tertutup. Luhan memeluknya erat dalam pangkuan Sehun.

"Inilah kenapa aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu, kau membuatku khawatir setiap saat."

" _Shut up_." Luhan memeluknya semakin erat. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia akhirnya ada di pangkuan Sehun, ia sudah memutuskan tadi. Tapi… ia memang selalu mengalah pada Sehun –bahkan sejak dari awal pertemuan mereka.

Hujan itu juga mereda. Sekarang hanya ada rintik gerimis yang memberikan perasaan berbeda. Ini nyaman dan menyenangkan. Sehun di sini untuknya lagi.

Beberapa menit dan Luhan mulai berhenti menangis, bahu kanan Sehun sepenuhnya basah tapi Luhan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Sehun melirik Luhan, awalnya hanya ujung hidung dan kemudian kecupan ringan di bahu dan leher pucatnya. Sehun mencoba menoleh tapi di tahan Luhan.

" _Hm_?"

Luhan berhenti mencium dan kembali memeluk erat.

" _Such a crybaby_ … tapi kelas akan segera mulai."

" _Shut up_ , aku tak peduli. –Tetap di sini sampai wajahku kembali normal."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, suara Luhan tak lagi bergetar. Cowok imut itu berhenti nangis juga. Melewatkan satu kelas tak akan jadi masalah untuknya. Ia memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

Hidungnya menelusuri garis leher Luhan, melengkung hingga mencapai daun telinga dan berbisik. _"You can stick to me some more."_

Itu benar. Luhan bisa melakukan itu, cowok imut itu sudah jadi pusat perhatiannya sejak lama tanpa disadarinya. Ia terus di sisi Luhan, melakukan, memberikan, menjaga, menemani –sampai Sehun tak bisa melepas pandangan dari Luhan.

Luhan dengan keinginan, sifat, karakter dan masalah yang dibawanya telah mengikatnya hingga ia sendiri tak terbiasa tanpanya. Cowok imut itu mendominasinya sejak lama.

Mungkin ia yang memulai atau Luhan yang memulai. Sehun tak mempermasalahkan karena ia menikmati, tubuh mereka yang dekat tanpa batas. Luhan tak menolak dan ia meninggalkan banyak ruam merah menyala. Tubuh Luhan kurus tapi Sehun tak ragu meraupnya.

Kemeja seragam Luhan cukup longgar –tergantung di ujung bahu ketika sentuhan lain terus Sehun berikan. Tanpa merubah posisi, jejak panas basah terlukis. Luhan tak sekalipun membiarkan Sehun melihatnya.

Ia menahan suaranya dengan lengannya yang memeluk kepala Sehun. Nafas panas terengah, sentuhan halus di seluruh tubuh.

Tak ada ciuman ataupun pertemuan pandangan. Tanpa melihat ekspresi, semuanya terus berlanjut. Tubuh keduanya berkeringat, ruam merah ringan dan kelam mencolok di kulit putih Luhan.

Sehun tak berhenti, lengannya menahan tubuh kurus di pangkuannya untuk bergerak mengikuti alur. Ketika ia menanggalkan, meneliti, meninggalakan bekas panas, atau bahkan ketika ia menorobos masuk.

Luhan bergetar dan Sehun dapat mendengar jelas detak bertalu di dada Luhan –seperti halnya miliknya. Pelukan erat dari tubuh yang bergetar dan saliva di rambutnya –Sehun tersenyum.

"La –in khh –li akh! Shit! Lakukan di tempat hhh –orang tak bisa melhihat kita,"

Lain kali… adalah satu-satunya yang Sehun dengar. Karena itu berarti mereka ada dalam sebuah awal sekarang dan Sehun tak ingin membuat akhir. Ia mendorong Luhan dalam ritme baru dengan sentuhan dorongan panas, keras, pelan, menghentak, dan basah hingga mereka mencapai titik dimana langit berwarna putih.

Dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang, Luhan ingin rupawan selamanya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, rambut basah dengan tetes air jatuh. Tanpa atasan, kulitnya seputih handuk kecil di bahunya. Cukup kurus dan tinggi. Luhan meliriknya dan tersenyum.

"Sehun…"

Luhan bangun tidur –sangat imut, setengah tubuhnya terlilit selimut. Ia duduk dengan punggung melengkung –mencermati majalah di pangkuannya. Bahkan lengkungan punggungnya mengesankan. Luhan adalah yang paling imut, ia rupawan dan mereka bilang hanya itu yang ia punya.

Setelah _queen sex_ di toilet Sehun membawa Luhan pulang dengan alasan kurang sehat. Luhan memang terlihat letih saat itu. Ekspresi dan penampilannya mendukung kebohongan mereka.

Sehun membawa cowok imut itu ke apartemennya karena Luhan minta demikian. Lagi, berakhir dengan sex ronde lain. Mereka tertidur dan begitu Sehun bangun, matahari nyaris tenggelam.

"Aku membaca majalah yang tergeletak di lantai."

Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya. "Ya, baca saja apapun yang ada."

Luhan menatapnya penuh. "Kau juga…" memperlihatkan isi majalah pada Sehun. "-membaca majalah porno." Halaman yang terbuka berisi gadis dengan pakaian dalam, cantik dan _sexy_.

Koreksi, Luhan punya wajah imut.

Sehun tertegun dan kemudian tersenyum miring, ia mengambil majalah itu dan memeluk Luhan sambil melempar majalah ke tempat sampah. "Tak perlu khawatir." Sehun mencium leher dan bahu Luhan.

Luhan mendorong Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu membuangnya." Tersenyum meremehkan.

Sehun menunduk dengan tangan menyangga di sisi tubuh Luhan. Jarak kurang dari sejengkal dan tetes air mengenai Luhan. Ia tersenyum. "Kau lebih dari cukup."

Mereka saling memagut lagi, kehilangan jarak ketika Luhan memeluknya, menariknya jatuh. Sehun tak menolak, bertumpu sepenuhnya pada Luhan, memeluk pinggang kurus dan bersandar di bahu kecil Luhan.

"Ingin melakukan lagi? Padahal aku baru saja mandi."

"Shut up. Ini hanya _cuddling_." Luhan tersenyum. Ia suka kata itu. Ia ingin lebih banyak kata seperti _cuddling_ dengan Sehun.

Meski begitu, Luhan masih tak membiarkan Sehun melihat wajahnya ketika melakukan seks. Sehun tak banyak komentar, cepat atau lambat Luhan akan mengerti kalau ini bukan hanya tentang wajah rupawannya.

Sehun tau, Luhan menyukainya dan juga terlalu menahan dirinya untuk hal seperti ini. Cowok imut itu tak ingin bergantung pada orang lain dan terus menghindari perasaannya sejak lama. Karena Sehun tau, sejak lama, bahkan ketika Luhan memiliki _poker face_. Sehun bisa melihat setiap bagian dari Luhan menyukainya.

Meski semua orang berpikir Luhan hanya indah dalam fisiknya, Sehun senang menjadi satu-satunya yang memiliki semua dari Luhan –semua tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan untuk kepribadian atau karakternya yang denial. Luhan memang imut untuk semua hal bagi Sehun.

The End…. ?

* * *

Hhhahah.. itu manga yang manisss bgt. Mungkin ceritanya klise and simple tapi gambarnya itu imut. Art gambarnya jadi nilai lebih buat saya. Jangan kecewa soal seksnya ya… Tadinya mau saya panasin tapi entah kenapa hasil akhirnya malah implisit sex gini. Ini salah tugas kuliah yang membunuh pikiran kotor saya.. Hhahaha

Saya kesulitan juga dalam prosesnya karena tidak banyak kata dalam manga. Ini ga sama persis karena ada tambahan di tengah dengan alasan pelogisan. Dalam manga cerita implisit n banyak skip. Makanya saya menambal plot hole yang muncul dengan tambahan pribadi.

Oke, then thank you for read.

Mind to review?


End file.
